1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to computing architecture. Aspects include an apparatus, a method and system configured to facilitate user purpose in a computing architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing has become deeply embedded in the fabric of modern society. It has become one of the most ubiquitous types of human resources, along with water, food, energy, housing, and other people. It interfaces in profoundly diverse ways with the pantheon of other human resources types—it has become one of the two major doorways for human functioning, the other being direct physical interaction with tools, people, and/or the like.
Computing tools allow us to do many things that were unavailable—even unimaginable—not so many years ago, so much so that in recent years computing has become a binding foundation for the human community. It is used for administrating and operating a large portion of human infrastructure, for entertainment, socializing, communicating, sharing knowledge, and sharing between parties such as group members, friends, colleagues, community, and other affinity activities.
Most modern computer arrangements function as ubiquitous portals in a giant peer-to-peer Internet cloud. In the aggregate, along with the information they store and the real-time activities and the services they provide, today's computing arrangements can access and/or participate in a vast conglomeration of processing, storage, information, “experience,” and communication resource opportunities. The reason we use these computers arrangements is to employ tools as means towards whatever ends we, individually and collectively, choose to pursue at any given moment—that is we use computing arrangements to fulfill or otherwise satisfy our purposes. Fulfilling our purposes requires exploiting resources, and modern computing arrangements offer resource opportunities corresponding to a large portion of humanity's knowledge and expertise, as well as a virtually boundless variety of commercial, communication, entertainment, and interpersonal resources and resource combinatorial possibilities.
Altogether, modern computing, through both intranets and the Internet cloud, presents a huge, and from a human perspective, an unimaginably large, distributed array of candidate resources, relationships, and experience possibilities. This vast array, given its size, diversity, and global distribution, presents daunting challenges to fully, or even modestly, exploit, and no computing technology set provides reasonable ways for individuals or groups to see into the expanse of resource possibilities as they relate to anything other than their own highly specific areas of real expertise, except as to resources that may be materially, publically promoted. Even experts, when operating in areas where their knowledge is incomplete, frequently have difficulty marshaling suitable best possible resource sets (set is at least one unit), particularly where the impetus for using resources is the pursuit, the acquisition of information and understanding. Since, the very nature of computing's exploding web of resource opportunities is unprecedented and involves vast, unharnessed arrays of resources, much of this massive variety and population of items, locations, and potential combinations lies within a vast information fog.